


spooky queers

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Sad Magnus Bane, forgive me for being trash, halloween party, im sorry it isnt halloween but this is taking so long to write, maia and raph relationship!!!, not a couple just bestfriend soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the air was chilly outside, probably because it was already fall and almost winter. magnus was having another party, and this time it was halloween themed.





	spooky queers

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!! you should probably read the gc fic (its in this series) before this because its kinda connected. also! sorry im still writing this and it isnt halloween anymore :( hope you had a good one though!

the air was chilly outside, probably because it was already fall and almost winter. magnus was having another party, and this time it was halloween themed.

he was inhaling the cigarette in his mouth more aggressively than he usually was, and he tried his best to convince himself that it was not because the beautiful brunette he had been crushing on was going on a date with a girl.

he really thought he had a chance, you know? he was genuinely excited that he could joke around with alec. hell, he'd be grateful to even be near his presence.

but of course, the universe was not in his favor, and he was stuck hosting a party with the lovebirds.

he stuck it in the ashtray before sucking in a deep breath and continuing to get his house ready for the _amazing_ party he was planning.

❦

simon lewis was not the luckiest person.

you could ask his little league coach who rarely ever let him bat because he would end up hitting the ball at someone. (specifically the pitcher)

you could ask his mother, who never wanted to buy her son another bouncy house because he somehow managed to deflate it with his bare hands. (don't ask. no one knows how.)

you could even ask his 6th grade math teacher, who-- well, let's not tell that story.

so now that he was in charge of helping one of his best friends host a halloween party, he was severely regretting ever taking up the offer.

it's not that he doesn't like magnus, because the dude is really cool and totally an amazing person to be around, its just that simon lewis is! not! lucky!

he was stuck looking around in the parking lot because he lost his wallet agai- _no, he's never lost his wallet what why would you even accuse him of such._

there was too much stress, and simon could never handle stress. he decided to call one of the only people who could truly calm him down.

he pressed the numbers on his phone and dragged himself down the wall.

"heyy jace. uh, so i may be stuck in a parking lot, looking for my wallet. let me just say that this wasnt even my fault because i was simply trying to help magnus with his party planning and i never intended to lose my wallet purposely but of course i just had to lose it because im simon lewis the most unlucky person in this city and honestly im so tired halloween doesnt seem appealing and im jus-"

jace shushes him through the phone before speaking, "alright si, just tell me where you are and ill get ya."

he only said 12 words but the way he said them made simons heart flutter and he couldnt imagine anyone else having the effect he has on him.

"thank you so much." he sighs through the phone before running his hand through his hair. "im sorry" he says it so low he hopes jace doesnt hear, but as we all know, simon does not have the best luck.

"dont be sorry. love you."

jace hangs up and simon doesnt know if he forgot to take his meds.

❦

the horn honks in front of clarys house and izzy feels a bit impatient, but as soon as she sees her walk out of the house, everything negative washes away.

the only thing she feels is absolute love for her soulmate, and she feels so damn lucky.

that is, until luke walks out of the house with her.

luke is a nice man, he just goes a bit overboard with the questions. she cant really blame him, he is a cop after all. its just that sometimes its too much, like on valentine's day when isabelle was trying to take clary out to dinner, and there luke was with his continuous never ending questions.

_when do you plan on bringing her home_

_what are you buying her_

and even more personal questions before clary started screaming and telling izzy to start the car.

and now that she was here, in front of the house with luke walking towards her, she felt her energy being drained.

❦

simon was sitting on the ground in the parking lot, and his hands were very interesting at this point.

he was staring deeply into the indents and scars on his arms, and if we're being honest it was only to distract from the fact that the families passing by were looking at the hot mess on the floor. (take a wild guess who it was.)

he heard a car pull up, and didnt check to see who it was before lunging towards it.

"woah easy there lewis. i know im hot but slow your roll a bit." the laugh that leaves jaces mouth is so calming and pure, simon thinks he'll faint.

"ive been waiting for too long and the trick or treaters are kind of scaring me. i lost my wallet and at this point i dont think im getting it back so lets just go to the party and hope for the best."

they exchanged glances for a minute and jace nodded. he ended up letting simon turn on the radio, something he didnt let even alec do.

❦

"maia let them go. let th- MAIA LET THEM GO"

the bestfriends were at it again, fighting over what candy they were getting.

maia was so excited to be giving out candy, and raph would do anything to make her happy. they were 100% sure they were soulmates, but they were also extremely sure that there was nothing romantic between them.

so naturally, raphael was definitely going to let her give out candy, but this was too much.

"maia we can NOT be giving out this expensive candy. we dont even know these kids. they can have the shitty lollipops. they'll live."

no matter how much he tried to convince her it wasnt worth it, she just kept pushing.

"RAPH STOP OKAY! we do not want to be the ones who give trash candy that eventually ends up thrown out. whats the point in giving out candy if its bad?"

she had a point, he could admit.

"pues fine fine ill let you get them but there better be leftovers or else we're not friends anymore." they both knew it was an empty threat.

"ahHH thank you!" she hugged him and they toppled over.

❦

alec was having his date with a girl, and he was not enjoying it. her name was camille, and while she was extremely nice, he was not pleased with, well everyhting. he doesnt like girls. this is being confirmed.

_private conversation between_

_**highandbi**_ _and_ ** _alecfightwood_**

**alecfightwood:** hows the party

**highandbi:** im not even there yet cause it took forever to convince raph to let me buy candy for trick or treaters lmao

**highandbi:** but more importantly!!! hows your date luv

**alecfightwood:** its nice.

**highandbi:** but

**alecfightwood:** ok honestly

**alecfightwood:** im hating this i dont like girls that way i like one (1) person his name is magnus hes the sweetest and best person ever and i did this to get over him but i cant and this was a mistake

**alecfightwood:** sorry

**highandbi:** :( its okay

**highandbi:** do you want us to pick you up??

**alecfightwood:** yes please

**highandbi:** alright we're on our way

**alecfightwood:** thank you


End file.
